First Day Part 2
by XxXMoonLightWolfXxX
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grown into a fine hybrid vampire, now its on to the next challenge...High School!


The forest was incredibly alive that morning with the songs of birds and I listened to the thudding of a heard of deer about a three and half miles away. My throat tickled as the smell came in on the breeze and I buried my face in Jake's fur. The russet color matched the smells and sounds; the exact copy of his skin with the scent of pine, fresh rainwater and sunshine.

Memories flooded back of family vacations that were unnecessary and hunting trips with a wider variety of prey. When we had gone to Denali, to visit Tanya and her family, I had gotten try different animals, and I'd liked the change. Though, Momma was very upset when I had come back from a hunt with Emmett and was covered in mud and twigs. Emmett told her the truth; that I'd wrestled a mountain lion to the ground, and she flipped out, as expected. For the rest of the trip, I couldn't hunt anything that was stronger then a year old bull moose.

I rolled my eyes as Jacob's pace slowed and then came to a complete halt. I took note of the sound of cars and idle chatter and figured we were close to town. I slid off Jake's back, landing lightly on my feet, and started walking. I took little notice of the shimmering of the air behind me.

"Wait, I'm supposed to walk you to school." I turned to look at Jake, and spun right back around, my face flooding with heat for the umpteenth time this morning, "Jake!" I shouted, "You could've warned me; put some clothes on!"

"Ah, Nessie you're so naïve." I heard his wait shift, taking two steps forward. I inhaled deeply.

"Don't take another step," I said flatly.

"I can't get a hug?"

I shook my head briskly, "Not until you have some pants on." He sighed, but I heard the ruffle of fabric and I turned around with one hand over my eyes, just in case.

"It's safe Princess; I wouldn't want to take the innocence of your eyes," the last part was sarcastic, but I ignored his mood and dashed to hug him, my arms just making it around his waist, "Thank you," I said shyly, "its nothing personal, but if Momma finds anything remotely suspicious about either of our behaviors, we'll both be in trouble. And I don't wanna give Emmett that satisfaction."

"You worry too much and besides," he whispered into my red bronze curls, "_he_ can't hear what you don't think about. We should be far enough from the house…" His sentence left more to be desired, so I pulled away slightly to look at his face. He wore a mischievous smile. He bent down, kissed my neck, my cheek then my nose. My heart started humming in my ears; beating against my chest in the way only he could make it. He chuckled, knowing this, and turned me around, back to him, and rested his chin on my shoulder, his massive arms around my waist. I felt secure there, safe and warm. I sighed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out, looked at the screen, and winced when I saw the caller ID. I flipped it open and put it up to my ear, leaning into Jake for support, "Hello?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I could hear Dad saying something, they sounded like protests, but that wasn't the voice on the phone which made me cringe, "What…are…you…doing?" Momma's voice was livid.

"Nothing Momma, we just stopped so Jake could phase. We reached town." I felt stupid telling her this, she probably knew already.

"Well, that better be all you stopped for, for Jacob's sake."

"No worries; he's being a complete gentleman," I wriggled out of his arms as I said it and he fought the urge to frown. "Bye Momma, I'm going to be late," and I hung up before she could respond. I sighed, and turned to Jake, "See, we're not far enough from the house to do anything that personal."

"I guess. Man that mind reading crap gets annoying." I smiled. He always said that about Dad's gift; sometimes it was annoying and sometimes it was helpful.

"I think Dad gave us away, too, but not on purpose. He didn't seem to mind, from what I could hear." Jake snorted and muttered something unintelligent, "So, shall we walk hand in hand or shall I stay twenty paces behind you?" his face had become serious and the question shocked me greatly, "Why would you say that?"

"You're not tired of my clinginess? I'm starting to get you in trouble more often now because you're older." He leaned against an old maple; the bark was so close to his skin tone, so beautiful and rich. I felt the shock melt into concern on my face as his eyes darkened considerably in the shadow as his brow furrowed, trying to read my features.

"No I'm not," I said quietly.

He looked away, "The weakness doesn't bother you? When I'm far away from you, I probably seem like I'm falling apart." He spit the words, like he was disgusted with his deduction. I shook my head vigorously.

Where had _this_ come from? I tried to look at his face, but he was looking at the ground now. I closed the distance between us and tried to peek at his face, but his hair cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Hey," I said, soothingly, as I pushed his hair away, "I'm not tired of it. In fact, it one of the things I love about you. You're kind, funny, and strong. I'm one of the safest souls in existence because of your 'clinginess'." He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. It hurt me to see him so upset, so torn about trying to figure out what was best for me. I had been hoping that would go away when I got older and started making decisions for myself. I remember the first and last time I'd broken a bone. It was in my arm and it happened two years ago.

No one had known that I could get hurt, much less break a bone. Jake had flipped out the most and worried the longest; he wouldn't let me hunt for three weeks, even after Carlisle cleared me. He'd chase and kill, I'd drink. This face reminded me of those long weeks, the defeated gaze of worry and the anger of failure equally measurable on his face. I kissed his forehead and then both cheeks, leaving glitter behind from each one, "I don't want to hear those worries anymore, understand? I love you too much to have you stressed out this badly about me. There's nothing wrong with weakness, I'm your Achilles' heel and you're mine, we're two halves of a whole; together, forever."

He smiled and I smiled back, "Sorry I was so morbid," he said, apologetically, "It's just, I didn't know if you were gonna want me around when you were in high school." I smiled, trying not to laugh, "Technically I'm only six years old, so I still need you." He chuckled and I relished the sound, having committed it to memory.

"Y'know what's funny?" he asked as he pulled on his T-shirt and took my hand. It swallowed mine, keeping it nice and warm.

"What?"

"How it's like all the love that Bella couldn't for me fully was transferred and multiplied ten fold into you." He said it as he pushed back some old tree branches as we came out of the forest, near the center of town. I sighed, because it was true. Momma still loved Jacob, but he called it a 'healthier' love. As if there was something wrong with their relationship before I was born. They've both tried to explain it to me, but I see how much it hurts them to talk about a past before I existed, so I haven't pushed the subject.

He walked me the entire way, and started acting like a father more than a friend when we were on campus, "I'll go get your schedule and stuff. You sit down." And he pointed to some picnic tables.

"Jake, I don't think there going to give it to you."

"Bella told me I was on the contact list, so they should. Just wait here." I shook my head, but didn't argue. I was very sure that I could get my own schedule, but I let him do what pleased him. I watched him go, and then pulled out my Mp3 player and my summer reading book, _In Cold Blood_. I had twenty pages left, something I could easily read in ten minutes or less. The weather was unusually warm, so I rolled up my sleeves. The sun had been playing hide and seek all morning, and it shown faintly now across campus. It hit the back of my hand first, and then made it all the way up my arm to my face.

I looked at my hand and watched it shimmer faintly in the light. I sighed, that was going to be hard to explain to people if they were looking closely, but nothing like Mom and Dad's sparkle. And as quickly as it had come, the sun hid behind the clouds again and my skin returned to its olive tone.

"Hey." I turned to see a boy staring at me from the other side of the picnic table. He looked about sixteen, give or take six months, "Whatcha reading?" he asked. He looked genuinely curious. His blue eyes were bright, and his dark hair, wind swept in front of his face, partially covering his eyes.

"Just finishing some summer reading," I answered politely.

He smiled, "Well you're better than me; I only read one of the two. Hey, you're new right? I'd remember a pretty face like yours." I felt a small amount of heat rise to my face, "Well thank you."

His smile broadened, he'd liked my reaction. I cleared my throat, "I'd better get going. I still have to get my schedule and find my classes."

"Oh, I can help you with that!" he was over enthused, but it was cute. I smiled, putting out my hand, "I'm Renesmee by the way."

"I'm Jason, nice to meet you," he said with an even bigger smile, and then it vanished. I frowned too, instinctively, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just remembered I left my Physics book in my car. I should probably go get it, but I just promised to show you around."

"I can come with you, and then you can keep your promise,"

"Thanks!" he said and led the way to the parking lot. He drove a yellow Volkswagen, almost identical to Jake's. I found it fit his friendly personality perfectly, sunny and bright. As Jason fished for the keys in his jeans pocket, I watched a group of boys about ten cars down and across the lot. They were all wearing varsity jackets for the football team and were huddled around something seemingly small. I strained my ears, trying to filter out as much excess noise as possible.

"Please leave me alone! I didn't mean it!" a frightened voice cried.

One of the bigger boys laughed, it was cruel and mocking sound, "'I didn't mean it!' You're going to have to do better than that!" He was the tallest boy in the group, and quite muscular. I could see a person considerably smaller then him on the ground behind a forest green pickup.

"Ah, here it is!" Jason shouted, his voice breaking through my concentration. But I continued to stare as he came and stood next to me. "That's our school's pride and joy, repulsive isn't it?"

I nodded, "Someone should do something."

"Many have tried, and been beaten up for it. The principal suspends them periodically but it doesn't change their behavior. Hey wait, what are you doing?"

I hadn't realized I'd started walking until I heard Jason's voice too far away. He sprinted to my side and continued to speed walk, muttering all the while this was a bad idea.

"They won't hit a girl," I said calmly, my speech unbroken by my quick movements. As we got closer I slowed my pace; one, so Jason could catch his breath and two, out of hunting habit. One of the boys saw me out of his peripherals and elbowed the tallest one. As he turned around I stopped, too abruptly, about three feet away from the little circle. A light breeze blew the scent of leather and cheap hair gel in my direction and I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose.

"Well, well, look who scored," his voice was venom in my ears, heavily sarcastic, "Where did you get this beautiful specimen from, loser?" He licked his lips and my finger twitched. My body's first reaction was to tear his head off, which surprised me greatly; I wasn't a violent person at all. The second was to vomit. But I figured either one would be 'blowing cover'. He stepped forward and I stepped sideways, hiding Jason behind me. "You don't have to stay with him sweetheart, he's a nobody. Come with me and we could have some fun." His eyes moved up and down, caressing every inch.

"Well he's a complete gentle man, which is more than I can say for you. If you have nothing better to do then pick on people weaker then you, I don't think anyone would want to know you." The words were full of scorn, and I ended it with a wry smile. His smile vanished, automatically replaced with rage, "You think you're sucha big shot huh?" he took a step forward and I mimicked him. Jason took three steps back.

"You aren't going to let her talk to you like that, are you Ryan?" one of the other boys asked.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Ryan shouted. Others had gathered around our little scene, while others were slowing their paces, all with expectant looks.

"Is he crazy? Fighting a girl?"

"Who is she anyway? I've never seen her before."

"I don't know but she looks like she can handle herself."

They were right, I could. I just couldn't be showy about it. Ryan lunged at me and I neatly dodged him, almost dancingly, to the right. He lost his balance and landed on all fours. I flittered over to his friends, carefully darted through them to the other side of the truck. On the ground was a kid, about fourteen. He was small in comparison to Jason, maybe a freshman.

"Hey there, you can get up now," and I offered my hand. He took it as he stared at me in awe. I pulled him up effortlessly. He was about to say something, but his face quickly turned to horror. I heard running feet behind me and I started to turn, but was slow. Ryan grabbed both my wrists and held them tightly. It pinched but not enough to hurt me. I struggled but realized this was a strong grip for a human. I turned my back and forth, looking for Jason, but couldn't see him anywhere. He'd probably gotten swallowed by the crowd which had tripled in size.

"It's a shame I have to bruise such a pretty face," Ryan sneered in my ear. He dropped one hand and pulled it back in a fist. I shut my eyes and braced for the hit.


End file.
